


sensei's new jutsu

by WinterSonata101



Series: Inchoate [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I love them so muchhh!!!, Mini-founders, Theyre all childish and whiny, Who doesnt like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/WinterSonata101
Summary: Sakura is trying her hardest to invent a new jutsu.





	sensei's new jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> No particular point in this story, but I just wanted to give my queen an original technique. Don't worry, it'll develop sooner or later.

sensei’s new jutsu

 

X

 

 

X

 

“If I could just concentrate on the point of contact… Wait, that wouldn't work.” Sakura sighed regretfully, running a hand through her ponytail.

 

She was seated in Naruto’s office, the blonde working away at the constantly building mountain of paperwork as she tried to lay out the workings of the jutsu she was trying to develop. She herself was plopped in one of the loveseats to his right, her legs on the armrest and her body curved  to fit the space of the seat. A well-worn notebook was splayed out in her lap, a single black pen tapping randomly against the scrawled over parchment. Several diagrams and charts had been drawn and crossed out, none of them even coming close to her goal.

 

She saw her friend's blonde head pop up from a particularly small stack of paper, and turned to give him her attention. “Yes?” Surely he wouldn't stop his work just to entertain her.

 

He grinned. “Anything I can help with, Sakura-chan?” His tone was both curious as to what she was doing and relieved to take a break from writing. It made her smile. “No, I don't think this-” she stopped, recalling one particular detail. “Actually,” her voice barely a murmur, she rose excited emerald eyes to meet his. She may have just found a solution.

 

“Maybe you can!” Sakura scrambled to sit properly on the loveseat, turning her upper torso to face her Hokage with a speed that never could make itself known in the field. “Naruto, could you explain the theory of your Rasengan to me?”

 

Naruto, surprised at the speed of her question, was silent for a moment, until he finally processed what she asked. He scratched his whiskered cheek, a habit that persevered since their genin days. An embarrassed smile stretched his lips, enhancing the slight lines on his face that she deduced were probably from stress.

 

“Eheh, Sakura-chan,” he started slowly, sounding sheepish yet amused, “you know I'm not the best at theories and stuff. I only get the gist of things and beat my way through it, you know?” Sakura bit her lip. “Yes, I do know that. However, I really just need the gist of your Rasengan technique to get a grip on this new jutsu I'm developing. It probably has a few elements I can borrow from the Rasengan.” She explained, and apprehension dawned on his face.

 

He frowned, before finally giving her his version of the jutsu’s intricacies.

 

“Well, I did learn this from the Pervy Sage, so you're better off asking him,” he said, “but I'll try my best.” Naruto tapped his chin, probably looking for the right words.

 

“Um, from what I remember, it's something about molding chakra, see,” he began, then lifted a palm glowing blue with his chakra. “Then you just gotta like… Squish it, sort of, and then make it spin so that it can tear through stuff…” the chakra spun rapidly, probably from force of habit rather than practice. “Like that! Like a… Um,” he paused again, before smiling. “I know! Like a drill!”

 

Sakura snapped upright, eyes alight in her understanding, and her smile so wide that it hurt her cheeks. “Yes, exactly! A drill!” She squealed in her excitement, the book grasped tightly in her hands. “Thanks Naruto, you're a big help!” She rapidly packed up her stuff, nearly vibrating in her glee, and bounded out, completely missing the Hokage's perplexed “You're welcome…” in her rush.

 

Sakura could probably kiss someone in her delight. She had finally gotten the basics for her jutsu down! Now, all that was left was to figure out how exactly to mould her chakra into a drill?

 

It sounded so easy, yet she knew this would be quite a puzzle.

 

X

 

“Argh!” 

 

Sakura-sensei’s distressed cry had the boys of Team 0 scrambling to where she was. She had left them to a three-way spar while she went off a bit further to work on something. Whatever it was, they certainly didn't expect what they saw.

 

Sensei was… Blowing up water balloons?

 

“Is there a party?” Hashirama bounced excitedly, his worry instantly vanishing at the sight of the colourful little balloons surrounding the woman.

 

“Sensei, are you okay?” Madara asked, while Tobirama just exhaled in relief seeing her unharmed. Sakura gritted her teeth at the balloons, making the three of them sweatdrop.

 

“What are the balloons for?” Madara sat down next to her, picking up one of them, pink-coloured, and squeezing gently. Only then did he notice that they were filled halfway with water. Sakura didn't lose her glower, and grumbled out a nearly inaudible “Chakra training.” that made Tobirama raise a brow in question. Seeing his expression, she shook her head, pink locks straying from her already loose ponytail to whip her in the face.

 

Sakura spat out a mouthful of the candy colored strands while her students watched on in amusement. Hashirama quickly situated himself behind her and picked up the fallen red ribbon she had used to tie her hair. His fingers clumsily pulled at her hair to gather at the back of her head, barely managing to tie it off, and he stepped back to observe his work with pride. 

 

Sakura huffed, a mirthful smile quirking her lips at his abysmal work, and was about to re-do the ponytail until Madara rudely shoved his rival slash best friend and did it for her. Unlike Hashirama, his hands were deft and quick as he neatly pulled the pink locks back, and masterfully tied the ribbon into a tight knot. Hashirama scowled, bitter at being shown up, but chose to stay silent instead of picking a fight.

 

Sakura felt at the ponytail with appreciation and ruffled her black-haired student's hair in gratitude. “Thanks, Mada-chan.” she tucked the shorter strands that didn't make it in the ponytail behind her ear and continued where she left off. “Well, anyway. These balloons aren't for you, but I could spare a few if you want to join me.”

 

“What do you want us to do?” Tobirama asked, also picking up one of the balloons. He had taken a yellow one, small and barely the size of his hand. The water swished gently as he rolled the balloon in his palm. Hashirama followed suit, picking a blue water balloon. Sakura smiled and took one for herself. “For your information, what I will be showing you is the first step in learning the Rasengan.”

 

Wide, amazed eyes stared back at her. She chuckled. “Not that I'm capable of teaching it to you, since I haven't mastered it myself, but if you are interested you could go and ask Naruto for some pointers.”

She shrugged. “Who knows, maybe one of you could learn to use it one day.”

 

They all stared at the water balloons in their palms like it was the holy grail, making her giggle. Her voice brought them out of their trance. “All right! Tell us what to do, sensei!” Hashirama shouted, motivated by the desire to learn and eventually master their Hokage’s signature technique. Madara and Tobirama looked on with determination in their eyes.

 

Sakura held out her hands. “Woah, slow down there. I just need to remind you that I'll only be sparing two balloons each for you three.” She signed, plopping her hands in her lap, the water in her balloon sloshing weakly. “I need to use these to test my theories about a new jutsu I'm developing.”

 

Tobirama's eyes glinted in interest. “You're developing a jutsu, sensei?” He inquired a little too quickly, making her blink. “Wow, that's amazing!” Hashirama added, eyes sparkling in admiration. Madara pushed him away from their sensei, huffing irritatedly. “No need to act so surprised. Sensei would eventually develop her own techniques after a while, like everyone does.”

 

“You're such a party pooper, Madara.” The brunette pouted. “Is it wrong for me to feel happy for my dearest sensei?” Sakura laughed at their antics. “Madara, don't rain on his parade. Leave him be.” 

 

“Anyway,” she coughed to gain their attention. Their eyes returned to hers obediently. “I've only just started getting the basics down today, with Naruto's help. It's a variant of my shishou’s Destructive Fist style, which I plan to combine with elemental chakra to increase the damage done to a target.” She lifted a hand, glowing with the signature blue-green of her chakra. “I've modified my shishou’s technique to my own, called the Cherry Blossom Impact, which is basically what the name implies. I want to try and combine the elemental chakra to see if I can deal more damage directly and in close range, instead of just punching people into next week.” 

 

As expected, Tobirama's sharp mind caught up the fastest. “So you intend to create a jutsu to obliterate on impact instead of waiting for the punch’s aftermath to make the victim to crash into a solid body of matter.” He summarized, eyes slightly wide. Sakura nodded slowly, surprised at his assessment. “That's… Very eloquently put, Tobirama.”

 

Hashirama, having finally caught up, screwed up his face in horror. “That jutsu will punch a hole into people instead of just breaking bones?!” He hugged himself. “You're making yourself even scarier, sensei.” 

 

At that, Sakura smirked. “Well, that wouldn't be much of a problem would it?”

 

“How is the progress on your jutsu?” Madara interjected. Sakura tapped her chin, going over the progress she had mentally compartmentalized into her brain. “I'd say… Only at 10% success, since I've only visualised the overall technique and intended effects, along with how much chakra needed for a decent one.”

 

Hashirama's sigh of relief went ignored by her, as she quickly instructed them on what to do with their balloons.

 

“So, the Rasengan is a technique that requires precise chakra control, since you're going to need to compress and spin the chakra at the same time.” She started, holding up her water balloon. She stifled a laugh when they huddled closer to her. Calling forth her chakra to her palm, she mentally recalled how she had once seen Naruto practice on a balloon, and to her surprise, actually managed to swirl the water in the balloon. It was a weak swirl, however, but her little spectators still seemed awed at the display. “See? Mine is pretty weak, though, since this is basically my first time doing it, but it's basically what you need to do.”

 

She experimentally swirled her chakra faster, seeing the little whirlpool in the balloon speed up as well, until finally the balloon popped. Thank god for her chakra control, she inwardly smiled.

 

Her students were stunned at her work, before they quickly got to work on their own balloons. “I'll get this down before you know it, sensei!” Hashirama declared spiritedly. Madara scowled at him. “Not if I do first!” Tobirama frowned. “You know that I'll beat the both of you, right?”

 

“Challenge accepted!” Hashirama and Madara snapped, instantly getting to work on their balloons.

 

Sakura observed with amusement as Hashirama's balloon instantly popped. “Hashirama, you're not swirling the chakra. You're just forcing your chakra into the balloon to pop it.” He pouted, before getting his second and last balloon. Tobirama, to her surprise, also popped his balloon. “You're not swirling it, Tobirama. Remember, don't force your chakra.”

 

It was Madara who actually succeeded in swirling the water, even though it was a very weak swirl. “Good job, Mada-kun! Now, just increase the speed you're swirling- wait, don't-”

 

The balloon burst with a shocking amount of force, spraying all of them with droplets of water. Hashirama blew out a soggy lock of hair to glare at the sheepish raven-haired boy, while Tobirama slicked his wet hair back so that it didn't obstruct his vision. “Good going, dweeb.” He muttered. Madara bristled, but turned his face away haughtily. “At least  _ I _ managed to swirl the water, unlike  _ some people _ .” He jabbed snidely.

 

Tobirama curled his lips in distaste, about to give a scathing retort, but Sakura flicked both their foreheads and leveled a stern glare to all three of them. “Settle down, boys. No need to get all fired up over nothing.” She picked up the rest of her balloons and sat a little ways ahead from them. “I'll be here if you need anything.” She said, before sitting down and taking a balloon into her hand. She inhaled deeply, exhaling as she channeled chakra to her palm, and gently eased the chakra into the water to swirl it. The water slowly moved in a circular motion to the movement of her chakra, going in a hypnotizing clockwise circle. She watched on, a little dazed. 

 

With an extra burst of chakra, she sped up the swirling and anxiously observed as the water circled around its container violently. She couldn't afford to lose her focus now, just a little more-

 

“Sensei!”

 

The water in the balloon flopped back to the base of it as her concentration was broken. Sighing in defeat, Sakura turned to smile tiredly at her brunette student. “Yes Hashirama?”

 

“I have a question.” He twiddled his fingers together in shyness. Sakura smiled encouragingly. “Shoot.”

 

“What would happen if I combine my Earth and Water chakra? I know that combining chakra usually needs a kekkei genkai, but...” Hashirama looked at her hesitantly. Sakura took on a contemplative look, mulling over his question.

 

“Earth and water, huh… Well, first I thought of mud, but that would technically count as earth release.” She thought a little harder. “Earth and water… The basic component of mother nature. With earth and water, you could grow plants. Would that mean some sort of tree release?” her mind raced at the possibilities. “Trees… Wood?”

 

She turned to look at him. “I can't say for sure, but something tells me you'd get some sort of wood release.” His bright eyes made her pause and stare at him seriously. “Hashi-kun, whatever you do, please do  _ not _ practice mixing chakra on your own. It's very dangerous, and can mess up your chakra pathways or even paralyze you.” She cautioned, a warning clear in her tone. He gulped, nodding feverently. “I promise I won't!” his hopeful smile made her a little wary. “But, could you help me with it?” 

 

Sakura hummed thoughtfully, before nodding. “I'll see what I can do. I could do a bit of research to see if anyone has ever used a wood release before and we'll see where we can go from there.” She stretched her arms in the air, sighing at the cracks in her spine. “It's been a long day. We should probably wrap things up.” The sky was already turning orange, and Madara and Tobirama were doing individual katas while waiting for her to dismiss them.

 

“Okay boys, that's it for today. Run along now.” She clapped her hands, a pleasant smile on her lips. They nodded and gave her a bow before scurrying off to their respective compounds. “Bye sensei, see you tomorrow!” Hashirama called, looking back. Sakura smiled faintly and waved, turning the opposite direction to go to the market. It was high time she did some grocery shopping. Maybe they could have a team dinner someday.

 

“Ah, I hope I get to hammer out some details on that jutsu.” She muttered, absently patting her bag which held the book she had jotted down her ideas in. She hung her head in tiredness. 

 

Who knew how tiring inventing a new jutsu could be?

 

X


End file.
